An LED is a semiconductor light source. LEDs are increasingly being used in a wide variety of lighting applications, and are growing in popularity due in part to their efficiency, reliability, and service lifetimes.
High bay lighting applications may include light structures designed for use in buildings with high ceilings, or “high bays” such as warehouses, manufacturing facilities, or the like where the ceilings can be 30-40 feet high for example. High bay facilities typically mount lighting devices at or near the ceiling. Accordingly, high-power LEDs (for example, LEDs dissipating in excess of 1 watt) may be used with such devices in order to provide sufficient illumination.
However, high-power LEDs generate a considerable amount of heat which must be managed in order to prevent premature failure and increase efficiency. It may be desirable therefore to provide a light fixture which addresses these issues.